


Jeongguk e Jimin Descobrem os Segredos do Universo.

by euphoriair



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Cherry Bullet (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 80's Music, 90's Music, F/M, Jikook Fluff Week, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Soft Jeon Jungkook, Soft Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoriair/pseuds/euphoriair
Summary: Jimin sabe nadar. Jeongguk não. Jimin é articulado e confiante. Jeongguk tem dificuldade com as palavras e duvida de si mesmo. Jimin é apaixonado por poesia e arte. Jeongguk se perde em pensamentos sobre seu irmão mais velho, que está na prisão. Um garoto como Jimin, com um jeito tão único de ver o mundo, deveria ser a última pessoa capaz de romper as barreiras que Jeongguk construiu em volta de si. Mas quando os dois se conhecem, logo surge uma forte ligação. Eles compartilham livros, pensamentos, sonhos, risadas — e começam a redefinir seus próprios mundos. Assim, descobrem que o amor e a amizade talvez sejam a chave para desvendar os segredos do Universo.





	1. Capítulo Um.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/461231) by Benjamin Alire Sáenz. 



> Adaptação do livro: Aristóteles e Dante Descobrem os Segredos do Universo. 
> 
> Autor: Benjamin Alire Sáenz.
> 
> Créditos Reservados ao autor original e à adaptadora, eu.

**_O problema da minha vida era que ela tinha sido ideia de outra pessoa._ **

Certa noite de verão, caí no sono desejando que o mundo fosse diferente quando eu acordasse. Quando abri os olhos de manhã, estava tudo igual. Afastei os lençóis e permaneci deitado, enquanto o calor entrava pela janela aberta.

Estendi o braço para sintonizar o rádio. Tocava “A Pillow of Winds”. Droga. “A Pillow of Winds _”_ , de uma banda chamada Pink Floyd. Não era minha música favorita. Não era minha banda favorita. Não era meu assunto favorito. “Enquanto a escuridão cai...”

Eu tinha quinze anos.

Estava entediado.

Estava infeliz.

Por mim, o sol poderia ter derretido todo o azul do céu. Aí o céu seria tão infeliz quanto eu.

O locutor dizia coisas irritantes e óbvias, como “É verão! Faz calor lá fora!”, para depois chamar a vinheta antiga do Cavaleiro Solitário; ele gostava de tocar aquilo todas as manhãs, achava que era um bom jeito de acordar o mundo. “Aiô, Silver!” Quem contratou esse cara? Ele era péssimo. Acho que pensava que, ao escutarmos a abertura da ópera _Guilherme Tell_ , imaginaríamos o Cavaleiro Solitário e o Tonto cavalgando pelo deserto. Talvez alguém devesse dizer àquele cara que já não tínhamos mais dez anos. “Aiô, Silver!” Droga. A voz dele preencheu de novo o ar: “Hora de acordar, Mandeok-dong! Segunda-feira, 15 de junho de 1987! 1987! Dá pra acreditar? Um grande ‘feliz aniversário’ a Waylon Jennings, que completa cinquenta anos hoje!”. Waylon Jennings? Aquilo era uma estação de rock, caramba! Mas o que o locutor disse em seguida deu a impressão de que talvez tivesse cérebro. Ele contou como Waylon Jennings tinha sobrevivido ao acidente de avião que matara Buddy Holly e Richie Valens, em 1959. Para finalizar o comentário, tocou a versão de “True Love Ways” de Cliff Richard.

“True Love Ways.” Era tolerável.

Comecei a mover no chão de madeira meus pés descalços. Enquanto balançava a cabeça no ritmo da música, imaginava o que Richie Valens teria pensado antes de o avião se espatifar no chão.

_Ei, Buddy! Acabou a música._

A música acabou tão cedo.

A música acabou quando mal tinha começado.

Era muito triste.

(...)

Entrei na cozinha. Minha mãe preparava um almoço para as amigas da igreja.

Peguei um copo de suco de laranja.

Minha mãe sorriu.

— Não vai me dar bom dia?

— Estou pensando no assunto — eu disse.

— Bom, pelo menos você conseguiu sair da cama.

— Foi preciso muito esforço.

— Por que meninos precisam dormir tanto?

— Somos bons nisso. — Ela riu da resposta. — Mas eu não estava dormindo. Estava ouvindo “True Love Ways”.

— Buddy Holly — ela disse baixinho. — Tão triste.

— Igual Patsy Cline.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Às vezes, quando a flagrava cantarolando aquela música, “Crazy”, eu abria um sorriso. Era como se compartilhássemos um segredo. Minha mãe tinha uma bela voz.

— Acidentes de avião — ela murmurou. Acho que estava falando mais para si mesma do que para mim.

— Talvez Buddy Holly tenha morrido jovem… mas pelo menos ele fez alguma coisa. Quer dizer, _ele realmente fez alguma coisa_. E eu? O que eu fiz?

— Você tem tempo — ela disse. — Ainda tem muito tempo.

Eterna otimista.

— Bom, primeiro é preciso virar gente — eu disse.

Ela fez uma cara engraçada.

— Tenho quinze anos — completei.

— Sei quantos anos você tem.

— Com quinze anos você ainda não é considerado gente.

Minha mãe riu. Ela era professora de colegial. Eu sabia que em parte ela concordava comigo.

— E então? Por que essa grande reunião?

— Vamos reorganizar o banco de alimentos.

— Banco de alimentos?

— Para distribuir alimentos pra quem não tem.

Minha mãe se sensibilizava com a pobreza. Já fora pobre. Tinha passado por situações que eu jamais passaria.

— Entendi — comentei. — Talvez você possa ajudar…

— Claro — concordei.

Eu odiava ser escalado para essas funções. O problema da minha vida era que ela tinha sido ideia de outra pessoa.

— O que você vai fazer hoje? — a pergunta soou como um desafio.

— Vou entrar em uma gangue.

— Não tem graça.

— Sou um aborrecente muito peculiar. Não é isso que a gente faz?

— Já disse que não tem graça.

— Não tem graça mesmo — eu disse, por fim. 

É, não tinha graça. Precisava sair de casa. Não que tivesse algum lugar para onde ir.

Me sentia sufocado quando minha mãe convidava as amigas da igreja para ir em casa. Não era porque elas tinham mais de cinquenta anos… Não, não era. Nem por causa dos comentários sobre como eu estava virando homem tão rápido. Quer dizer, eu sabia que era besteira. E, dentre todas as besteiras possíveis, aquela era até simpática, inofensiva e carinhosa. Dava para suportar quando elas me pegavam pelos ombros e diziam: “ _Deixe-me ver. Oh! Que menino lindo. Você parece com seu pai_ ”. Não que houvesse alguma coisa para ver. Era só eu. Tudo bem, eu era mesmo parecido com meu pai. Mas não achava aquilo grande coisa.

O que realmente me incomodava era o fato de minha mãe ter mais amigos do que eu. Tem coisa mais triste?

Resolvi ir nadar na piscina de um Clube perto da minha casa. Uma ideia boba, mas pelo menos era minha.

Enquanto seguia em direção à porta, minha mãe pegou a toalha velha apoiada em meu ombro e trocou por uma melhor. O mundo da minha mãe tinha algumas regras que eu simplesmente não entendia. E as regras não paravam nas toalhas.

Ela encarou minha camiseta.

Eu sabia reconhecer um olhar de censura. Antes que ela me fizesse trocar de roupa, retribuí o olhar.

— É minha camiseta predileta — falei.

— Você não usou ontem?

— Sim — confirmei. — É do Chicago.

— Eu sei que é — ela disse.

— Meu pai me deu de aniversário.

— Se bem me lembro, você não demonstrou tanta empolgação quando abriu o presente.

— Eu esperava outra coisa.

— Outra coisa?

— Sei lá, outra coisa. Uma camiseta de aniversário? — Olhei para ela e completei: — Acho que eu não entendo ele.

— Ele não é tão complicado, filho.

— Mas ele não fala.

— Às vezes as pessoas falam, mas não dizem a verdade.

— Talvez — eu disse. — Só que agora eu gosto da camiseta e da banda.

— Dá pra notar — ela comentou, com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu também estava sorrindo.

— O papai me disse que comprou no primeiro show que ele foi.

— Eu estava junto. Lembro bem. Já está velha e gasta.

— Tem um significado sentimental.

— Ah, claro.

— Mãe, é verão.

— Sim — ela disse. — É verão.

— Regras diferentes — eu disse.

— É, regras diferentes.

Eu adorava as regras do verão. Minha mãe as tolerava.

Ela estendeu a mão e passou os dedos no meu cabelo.

— Só prometa que não vai usar de novo amanhã.

— Tudo bem. Prometo. Mas só se você prometer que não vai colocar na secadora.

— Talvez você mesmo devia lavar — ela disse, achando graça. — Só não vá se afogar.

Retribuí o sorriso.

— Se acontecer, não se desfaça do meu cachorro.

O negócio do cachorro era piada. Não tínhamos animais de estimação.

Minha mãe entendia meu senso de humor; e eu, o dela. Dava certo. Não que ela não tivesse seus mistérios. Mas uma coisa eu _de fato_ entendia: por que meu pai tinha se apaixonado por ela. Já o porquê de ela ter se apaixonado por meu pai era algo que não me entrava na cabeça.

Uma vez, quando eu tinha cinco ou seis anos, fiquei com muita raiva. Queria que ele brincasse comigo, e ele era tão distante. Parecia que eu nem estava lá. Com toda minha raiva infantil, perguntei à minha mãe:

— Como você pôde casar com esse cara?

Ela sorriu e passou os dedos no meu cabelo. Sempre fazia isso. Então me olhou bem nos olhos e respondeu tranquilamente:

— Seu pai era lindo.

Minha mãe nem sequer hesitou.

Fiquei com vontade de perguntar para onde tinha ido toda aquela beleza. 

(...)

Debaixo daquele calor, até os lagartos sabiam que não era dia de ficar rastejando por aí. Até os passarinhos estavam quietos. Os remendos de asfalto nas ruas derretiam. O céu tinha um azul pálido, e me veio a ideia de que talvez as pessoas tivessem fugido da cidade e do calor. Ou talvez tivessem morrido — como nos filmes de ficção científica —, e eu estava sozinho. Mas bem no momento em que essas coisas me passavam pela cabeça, um bando de moleques do bairro me ultrapassou de bicicleta, o que me fez desejar realmente estar sozinho. Riam e faziam bagunça, aparentemente se divertindo. Um dos caras gritou para mim:

— Ei, Jeon! Passeando com seus amigos?

Acenei, fingindo levar na esportiva, _ha, ha, ha_. E depois mostrei o dedo do meio.

Um dos caras parou, deu meia-volta e começou a me cercar com a bicicleta.

— Faz de novo — ele desafiou.

Mostrei o dedo outra vez.

Ele parou a bicicleta bem na minha frente e tentou me intimidar com o olhar.

Não funcionou. Eu sabia quem ele era. O irmão dele, Kim Junmyeon, já tinha mexido comigo uma vez. E eu tinha socado a cara dele. Viramos inimigos. Não me arrependia. Bom, eu tinha personalidade difícil. Admito.

Ele fez uma voz de mau. Como se me assustasse.

— Não me provoca, Jeon.

Mostrei o dedo mais uma vez, apontando para a cara dele como se fosse uma arma. Ele logo desceu da bicicleta. Eu tinha medo de muita coisa… mas não de caras como ele.

A maioria não mexia comigo. Nem mesmo os que andavam em bando. Eles passaram de novo por mim com suas bicicletas, gritando besteiras. Tinham entre treze e catorze anos. Mexer com garotos como eu era a diversão deles. Assim que as vozes ficaram distantes, comecei a sentir pena de mim mesmo.

Sentir pena de mim mesmo era uma arte. Acho que parte de mim gostava disso. Talvez tivesse a ver com o momento em que nasci. Não sei, acho que influía. Não me agradava o fato de ser _pseudo_ filho único. Era assim que eu me via. Era filho único sem ser de verdade. Um saco.

Minhas irmãs eram gêmeas e tinham doze anos a mais do que eu. Doze anos era uma vida, sério. Sempre faziam que eu me sentisse um bebê, um brinquedo, um trabalho de escola ou um animal de estimação. Eu gosto de cachorros, mas às vezes tinha a sensação de que eu mesmo não passava de uma mascote da família. Em coreano, o termo para o cachorro de estimação é: gae. Mascote. Ótimo. Jeongguk, ou gae; o mascote da família.

Meu irmão era onze anos mais velho. Ele era ainda mais inacessível que minhas irmãs. Eu não podia nem mencionar o nome dele. Afinal, quem gosta de falar de irmãos mais velhos que estão na cadeia? Meu pai e minha mãe não, com certeza. Menos ainda minhas irmãs. Talvez todo aquele silêncio sobre meu irmão mexesse comigo. Acho que sim. Não falar pode deixar alguém muito solitário.

Meus pais eram jovens e batalhadores quando minhas irmãs e meu irmão nasceram. “Batalhador” é a palavra favorita de meus pais. Em algum momento entre os três filhos e a tentativa de terminar a faculdade, meu pai se tornou fuzileiro naval. E então partiu para a guerra.

A guerra o transformou.

Nasci quando ele voltou para casa.

Às vezes, penso em todas as cicatrizes de meu pai. No coração. Na cabeça. Em toda parte. Não é fácil ser filho de um homem que já esteve na guerra. Aos oito anos, ouvi uma conversa da minha mãe com a tia Jiyeon ao telefone.

— Acho que a guerra nunca vai acabar para ele.

Mais tarde, perguntei à tia Jiyeon se aquilo era verdade.

— É — ela confirmou. — É verdade.

— Mas por que a guerra não deixa ele em paz?

— Porque seu pai tem consciência — ela respondeu.

— O que aconteceu com ele na guerra?

— Ninguém sabe.

— E por que ele não conta?

— Porque não consegue.

Era isso. Quando eu tinha oito anos, não sabia nada sobre guerras. Não sabia sequer o que era consciência. Tudo que sabia era que às vezes meu pai ficava triste. Eu odiava quando ele ficava triste. Aquilo me deixava triste também. E eu não gostava de tristeza.

Então eu era filho de um homem que tinha o Vietnã dentro de si. Sim, eram muitos motivos trágicos para sentir pena de mim mesmo. Ter quinze anos não ajudava. Às vezes achava que ter quinze anos era a pior tragédia de todas. 

(...)

Eu precisava tomar uma ducha antes de entrar na piscina. Era uma das regras.

Pois é, regras. Odiava tomar banho com um bando de estranhos. Não sei por quê, simplesmente não gostava. É aquilo, alguns caras falam sem parar, como se fosse normal entrar no chuveiro com um monte de gente e contar da professora que você odeia, do último filme que você viu ou da garota de quem você está a fim. Eu não gostava; não tinha nada para falar. Caras no chuveiro. Não era minha praia.

Caminhei até a piscina, sentei na beirada da parte rasa e botei os pés na água.

O que você faz numa piscina quando não sabe nadar? Aprende. Acho que essa era a resposta. Eu tinha ensinado meu corpo a boiar na água. Sem perceber, aplicara um dos princípios da física. E o melhor é que tinha feito a descoberta por mim mesmo.

 _Por mim mesmo_. Estava apaixonado por essa expressão. Eu não era muito bom em pedir ajuda, um mau hábito herdado do meu pai. E, além disso, os instrutores de natação que se consideravam salva-vidas eram uma droga. Não tinham o menor interesse em ensinar um pivete raquítico de quinze anos a nadar. Estavam mais interessados nas garotas que começavam a ter peitos. Eram obcecados por peitos. Essa era a verdade. Ouvi um dos salva-vidas conversar com outro enquanto deveria estar de olho num grupo de crianças pequenas.

— Uma garota é como uma árvore. Dá vontade de escalar e arrancar todas as folhas.

O outro salva-vidas riu.

— Você é um babaca — disse.

— Não, sou um poeta — reagiu o primeiro. — Um poeta do corpo.

E os dois caíram na gargalhada.

Sim, claro, aqueles dois eram os novos Walt Whitman. Pois é, meu problema com garotos é que eu não fazia a menor questão de ficar perto deles. Quer dizer, me causavam desconforto. Não sei por quê, exatamente. É que… Sei lá, eu não fazia parte daquele mundo. Acho que o fato de eu ser um deles me deixava absurdamente envergonhado. E a possibilidade de crescer e virar um daqueles babacas me deprimia. _Uma garota é como uma árvore?_ Sim, e um cara é tão inteligente quanto um toco de madeira infestado de cupins. Minha mãe diria que era apenas uma fase. Logo teriam seus cérebros de volta. _Ah, claro_.

Talvez a vida fosse mesmo só uma série de fases — uma depois da outra. Talvez em alguns anos eu passaria pela mesma fase em que os salva-vidas de dezoito anos estavam. Não que eu acreditasse na teoria da minha mãe sobre fases. Aquilo não parecia ser uma explicação — estava mais para uma desculpa qualquer. Acho que minha mãe não entendia a fundo os garotos. Nem eu. E eu era um.

  
Tinha a sensação de que havia algo de errado comigo. Acho que eu era um mistério até para mim mesmo. Que saco. Eu tinha sérios problemas.

Uma coisa era certa: pedir para um daqueles idiotas me ensinar a nadar estava fora de questão. Melhor sofrer sozinho. Melhor morrer afogado.

Então fiquei boiando no canto. Não que fosse muito divertido.

Foi então que ouvi uma voz meio esganiçada.

— Posso ensinar você a nadar.

Fui até a lateral da piscina e fiquei de pé, os olhos quase fechados por causa do sol. Ele estava sentado na beirada. Encarei-o com desconfiança. Um cara que se oferece para ensinar alguém a nadar com certeza não tem nada melhor para fazer da vida. Dois caras sem nada para fazer da vida? Quão divertido poderia ser?

Eu tinha uma regra: melhor se entediar sozinho do que acompanhado. E quase sempre seguia essa ideia. Talvez por isso não tivesse amigos.

Ele me encarava. Esperando. Então, repetiu:

— Posso ensinar você a nadar, se quiser.

Por algum motivo, gostei da voz dele. Soava como se estivesse gripado, meio fanhoso.

— Você fala de um jeito esquisito — comentei.

— É alergia — ele disse.

— Alergia a quê?

— Ao ar — respondeu.

A resposta me fez rir.

— Meu nome é Jimin — ele disse.

Seu nome era fofo, me fez rir ainda mais.

— Desculpe — eu disse.

— Tudo bem. As pessoas costumam rir do meu nome.

— Não, não — acrescentei. — É que o meu é Jeongguk.

Seus olhos brilharam. Tipo, o cara estava disposto a escutar cada palavra que eu dissesse.

— Jeongguk — repeti.

Então ambos perdemos o controle. De tanto rir.

— Meu pai é professor de inglês em uma faculdade — ele disse.

— Pelo menos o seu nome tem uma explicação. Meu pai é carteiro. Jeongguk é o nome do meu avô.

E então pronunciei o nome do meu vô, caprichando em um perfeito _gyeongsang satoori_ :

— Jeongguk. E, na verdade, meu primeiro nome é Jeon. — Emendei em meu dialeto: — _Jeon_.

— Seu nome é Jeon Jeongguk?

— Sim. Esse é o meu nome de verdade.

Rimos de novo. Não conseguíamos parar. Perguntava a mim mesmo do que estávamos rindo. Era só dos nomes? Ou ríamos por estarmos aliviados? Felizes? O riso era outro mistério da vida.

— Eu costumava dizer às pessoas que meu nome era Jim. Sabe, só tirando duas letras. Mas parei de fazer isso. Não era verdade. E, no fim das contas, fui descoberto. Me senti um mentiroso idiota. Tive vergonha de mim mesmo por ter tido vergonha de mim mesmo. Não gostei de me sentir assim — explicou, dando de ombros.

— Todo mundo me chama de Guk.

— Prazer, Guk.

Gostei do jeito como disse “Prazer, Guk”. As palavras soaram sinceras.

— Tudo bem — eu disse —, me ensine a nadar.

Acho que pronunciei as palavras como se estivesse fazendo um favor a ele. Mas ele não percebeu ou não se importou.

Jimin era um professor detalhista. Sabia nadar muito bem, entendia tudo sobre o movimento dos braços e das pernas e a respiração. Entendia como o corpo funcionava na água. Ele amava e respeitava a água. Compreendia suas belezas e perigos. Falava de nadar como um estilo de vida. Ele tinha quinze anos. Quem era aquele cara? Parecia meio frágil, mas não era. Era disciplinado, rígido e inteligente; e não fingia ser burro e comum. Não era nem um nem outro.

Era engraçado, focado e impetuoso. Quer dizer, podia ser impetuoso. E não tinha nenhuma maldade. Eu não entendia como alguém podia viver em um mundo mau e não absorver um pouco dessa maldade. Como um cara era capaz de viver sem um pouco de maldade?

Jimin se tornou mais um mistério em um mundo cheio de mistérios.

Durante todo aquele verão, nadamos, lemos quadrinhos e livros e conversamos sobre eles.  Tinha revistas do Super-Homem que eram de seu pai. Ele adorava. Também gostava de _Archie & Veronica _. Eu odiava aquela merda.

— Não é merda nenhuma — ele reclamava.

Já eu gostava de Batman, Homem-Aranha e Hulk.

— Sombrio demais — Jimin disse.

— Falou o cara que gosta de _Coração das trevas_ , do Conrad.

— É diferente — ele rebateu. — Conrad escreveu literatura.

Eu sempre defendia que histórias em quadrinhos também eram literatura. Só que literatura era coisa séria para alguém como Jimin. Não me lembro de ter ganhado uma discussão com ele. Ele argumentava melhor. E lia melhor. Li o livro do Conrad por causa dele. Quando terminei, disse que tinha odiado.

— Apesar de que é verdade. — comentei. — O mundo é um lugar sombrio. Nisso Conrad tem razão.

— Talvez o seu mundo, Guk. O meu não.

— Pois é — eu disse.

— Pois é — ele disse.

A verdade é que eu tinha mentido para Jimin. Amei o livro. Achei a coisa mais linda que já tinha lido. Quando meu pai viu o que eu estava lendo, me contou que era um de seus livros prediletos. Tive vontade de perguntar se ele tinha lido _antes_ ou _depois_ do Vietnã. Mas não adiantava fazer perguntas ao meu pai. Ele nunca respondia.

Assumi que Jimin lia porque gostava. Já eu lia porque não tinha nada melhor para fazer. Ele analisava as coisas. Eu apenas lia. Acho que precisava procurar mais palavras no dicionário do que ele.

Eu era mais obscuro do que qualquer pessoa. Jimin disse uma vez que eu tinha uma visão trágica da vida.

— É por isso que você gosta do Homem-Aranha.

— É que eu sou muito aborrecente solitário. O povo aborrecente solitário é trágico.

— Pode ser — ele falou.

— Você é o aborrecente otimista.

— Isso é uma ofensa?

— Talvez — respondi.

Rimos. Sempre ríamos.

Jimin e eu não éramos parecidos. Mas tínhamos algumas coisas em comum. Para começar, nenhum de nós tinha autorização para assistir TV durante o dia. Nossos pais não gostavam do que a TV fazia com a cabeça dos garotos. Ambos crescemos com discursos mais ou menos assim: “Você é um menino! Saia daí e vá fazer alguma coisa! Tem um mundo inteiro lá fora à sua espera…”.

Jimin e eu fomos os últimos garotos de Busan a crescer sem TV. Um dia, ele me perguntou:

— Você acha que nossos pais estão certos? Que tem um mundo inteiro lá fora à nossa espera?

— Duvido — foi minha resposta.

Ele riu.

Então, tive uma ideia.

— Vamos pegar um ônibus e ver o que tem lá fora.

Jimin sorriu. Nós dois adorávamos andar de ônibus. Às vezes, passávamos a tarde inteira fazendo isso.

— Gente rica não anda de ônibus — falei para Jimin.

— É por isso que a gente gosta.

— Talvez — eu disse. — A gente é pobre?

— Não — ele respondeu, abrindo um sorriso. — Mas, se fugíssemos de casa, nós dois seríamos pobres.

Achei a ideia muito instigante.

— Você teria coragem? — questionei. — Teria coragem de fugir de casa?

— Não.

— Por que não?

— Quer ouvir um segredo?

— Claro.

— Sou louco pela minha mãe e pelo meu pai.

Abri um sorriso sincero. Nunca tinha ouvido alguém falar assim dos pais. Quer dizer, ninguém era louco pelos pais. Exceto Jimin.

Então ele cochichou no meu ouvido:

— Acho que aquela mulher dois bancos à frente está tendo um caso.

— Como você sabe? — cochichei de volta.

— Ela tirou a aliança assim que entrou no ônibus.

Concordei com a cabeça e sorri.

Nós inventávamos histórias sobre os outros passageiros.

Quem sabe _eles_ não imaginavam histórias para _nós_.

Nunca fui muito próximo de ninguém. Eu era um solitário. Tinha jogado basquete, beisebol e passado pelos lobinhos e tentado ser escoteiro. Sempre mantendo distância dos outros garotos.

Nunca, jamais me sentira parte daquele universo.

  
Garotos. Observava-os. Estudava-os.

No fim das contas, sempre achei a maioria dos caras desinteressante. Na verdade, os desprezava.

Talvez me sentisse um pouco superior. Não sei se “superior” era a palavra. Só não sabia como falar com eles, como ser eu mesmo perto deles. Andar com outros caras não me dava a sensação de ser mais inteligente. Andar com outros caras me dava a sensação de ser burro e deslocado. Era como se todos fizessem parte de um clube do qual eu não era sócio.

Quando cheguei à idade de entrar para os escoteiros, disse a meu pai que não queria. Não aguentava mais.

— Tente por um ano — meu pai falou.

Meu pai sabia que eu era meio briguento. Sempre me passava sermões sobre violência física. Ele queria me manter longe das gangues. Queria evitar que eu fosse como meu irmão e acabasse na cadeia. Assim, por causa do meu irmão, de cuja existência ninguém parecia se lembrar, eu precisava ser um bom escoteiro. Que saco. Por que precisava ser um bom menino só por ter um irmão maloqueiro? Eu odiava essa lógica dos meus pais.

Fiz a vontade do meu pai. Tentei por um ano. Odiei tudo, com exceção das aulas de primeiros socorros. Quer dizer, eu não gostava nem um pouco da ideia de assoprar dentro da boca de alguém. Me dava desespero. Por algum motivo, porém, aquilo tudo me fascinava. Aprender como fazer o coração de alguém voltar a bater. Eu não entendia muito como era possível. Assim que ganhei uma insígnia por saber reanimar alguém, desisti. Voltei para casa e entreguei a insígnia para o meu pai.

— Acho que você está cometendo um erro — foi tudo o que ele disse.

 _Não vou acabar atrás das grades_. Era isso que eu queria dizer. No entanto, apenas falei:

— Se você me obrigar a voltar lá, juro que começo a fumar maconha.

Meu pai me lançou um olhar estranho.

— A vida é sua — disse.

Como se fosse verdade. Outra característica do meu pai: ele nunca dava sermões. Não sermões de verdade. E isso me deixava louco. Ele não era mau. Também não era estourado. Soltava frases curtas: “A vida é sua”; “Tente”; “Tem certeza de que é isso que você quer?”. Por que não podíamos simplesmente conversar? Como eu o conheceria, se ele não deixava? Eu odiava isso.

Sobrevivi bem. Tinha colegas na escola. Mais ou menos. Não era popular. Como poderia ser? Para ser conhecido, era preciso fazer as pessoas acreditarem que você era divertido e interessante. E eu simplesmente não era um bom fingidor.

Havia dois garotos com quem eu costumava andar, os irmãos Kim. Só que eles se mudaram. E duas garotas, Lalisa Manoban e Son Naeun, tinham como passatempo infernizar minha vida. Garotas. Também eram um mistério. Tudo era um mistério.

Mas não sofri tanto. Talvez não fosse amado por todos, mas tampouco era um daqueles garotos que todos odiavam.

Eu era bom de briga. Por isso as pessoas me deixavam em paz.

Eu era praticamente invisível. Acho que gostava de ser assim.

Até que surgiu Jimin.

(...)

Depois da quarta aula de natação, Jimin me chamou para ir à casa dele. Ele morava a menos de uma quadra da piscina, em uma casa grande e velha do outro lado do parque.

Ele me apresentou ao pai, que era professor universitário. Nunca tinha conhecido um coreano de família chinesa que fosse professor do departamento de inglês em uma faculdade. Nem sabia que existiam. Para falar a verdade, ele nem parecia acadêmico. Era bonito e tranquilo; parecia que parte dele ainda era jovem. Tinha cara de ser um homem apaixonado pela vida. Muito diferente do meu pai, que sempre se manteve afastado do mundo. Meu pai tinha um ar sombrio que eu era incapaz de compreender. O pai de Jimin não. Mesmo seus olhos negros pareciam cheios de luz.

Naquela tarde, encontrei o pai de Jimin de jeans e camiseta, sentado em uma poltrona de couro no escritório, com um livro nas mãos. Nunca conhecera alguém que tinha um escritório em casa.

Jimin caminhou até o pai e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Eu jamais faria isso. Jamais.

— Você não fez a barba hoje de manhã, pai.

— É verão — ele disse.

— Isso quer dizer que você não precisa trabalhar.

— Isso quer dizer que preciso terminar de escrever meu livro.

— Escrever não é trabalho.

O pai de Jimin caiu na gargalhada ao ouvir aquilo.

— Você ainda tem muito o que aprender sobre trabalho.

— É verão, pai. Não quero nem ouvir falar de trabalho.

— Você nunca quer ouvir falar de trabalho.

Jimin não gostou do rumo da conversa e tentou mudar de assunto.

— Você vai deixar a barba crescer?

— Não — ele riu. — Está calor demais. Além disso, sua mãe não vai querer me beijar se eu ficar mais um dia sem fazer a barba.

— Nossa, como ela é rígida.

— Aham.

— E o que você faria sem os beijos dela?

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e se virou para mim.

— Como você aguenta esse cara? Você deve ser o Jeongguk.

— Sim, senhor.

Fiquei nervoso. Não estava acostumado a conhecer os pais dos outros. E a maioria dos pais não tinha o menor interesse em falar comigo.

Ele levantou da poltrona e pôs o livro de lado. Então caminhou até mim e apertou minha mão.

— Meu nome é Jinwoo — ele disse. — Park Jinwoo.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, sr. Park.

 _Prazer em conhecê-lo_. Já tinha ouvido essa frase mil vezes. Ela tinha parecido real nos lábios de Jimin. Mas quando eu dizia, me sentia idiota e sem criatividade. Tive vontade de me esconder.

— Você pode me chamar de Jinwoo — ele falou.

— Não posso — redargui.

Meu Deus! Como eu queria me esconder.

O pai de Jimin acenou com a cabeça.

— Que bonito — disse. — E respeitoso.

A palavra “bonito” nunca atravessara os lábios de meu pai.

Ele lançou um olhar para Jimin.

— O jovem aqui é respeitador. Talvez você pudesse aprender um pouco com ele, Jimin.

— Quer que eu chame você de sr. Park?

Os dois se seguraram para não rir. O pai voltou novamente a atenção para mim.

— Como foi a natação?

— Jimin é um bom professor — respondi.

— Jimin é bom em várias coisas. Só não é muito bom em arrumar o quarto. Arrumar o quarto tem muito a ver com a palavra “trabalho”.

Jimin o encarou.

— É uma indireta?

— Você é ligeiro, Jimin. Puxou à mãe.

— Não banque o espertinho, pai.

— Do que você me chamou?

— Ficou ofendido?

— Não pela palavra. Pela atitude, talvez.

Jimin torceu o nariz e foi sentar na poltrona do pai. Antes, tirou o tênis.

— Não fique à vontade demais — frisou o pai. — O seu chiqueiro fica lá em cima.

Achei graça da situação. O jeito como eles se tratavam, a maneira fácil e carinhosa de conversar, como se o amor entre pai e filho fosse simples e descomplicado. Às vezes, o relacionamento entre mim e minha mãe era fácil e descomplicado. Às vezes. Mas meu pai e eu não tínhamos isso. Comecei a imaginar como seria entrar em casa e dar um beijo no meu pai.

Subimos as escadas, e Jimin me mostrou o quarto dele. Era grande, com pé-direito alto, piso de madeira e várias janelas velhas que deixavam a luz entrar. Havia coisas por toda a parte. Roupas espalhadas no chão, uma pilha de álbuns velhos, livros jogados, blocos de papel com alguns rabiscos, fotos polaroide, um par de câmeras, um violão sem cordas, partituras e um mural lotado de fotos e papéis.

Ele colocou uma música para tocar. Jimin tinha uma vitrola. Uma verdadeira vitrola dos anos 1960.

— Era da minha mãe — explicou. — Ela ia jogar fora, acredita?

Botou _Abbey Road_ , seu álbum favorito.

— Vinil — ele disse. — Vinil de verdade. Nada de fitas cassetes vagabundas.

— Qual é o problema com as cassetes?

— Não confio nelas.

Achei estranho ele dizer aquilo. Engraçado, mas estranho.

— Discos riscam fácil.

— Não se você tomar cuidado.

Corri os olhos pelo quarto bagunçado.

— Dá para ver que você toma cuidado mesmo.

Jimin não ficou com raiva. Ele riu e me deu um livro.

— Toma. Você pode ler isso enquanto arrumo o quarto.

— Então, talvez fosse melhor eu ir embora… — parei antes de concluir a frase, para examinar novamente aquele quarto bagunçado. — É meio assustador aqui.

Jimin achou graça.

— Não, não vá — ele disse. — Odeio arrumar o quarto.

— Talvez se você não tivesse tanta coisa…

— São só as minhas coisas.

Não falei nada. Eu não tinha minhas coisas.

— Se você ficar, não vai ser tão ruim.

Por algum motivo, me senti um intruso, mas…

— O.k. — eu disse. — Quer ajuda?

— Não. É minha função — ele disse, com ar resignado. — Como diria minha mãe, “é responsabilidade sua, Jimin”. Responsabilidade é a palavra preferida dela. Ela acha que meu pai não me cobra o bastante. Claro que não. O que ela esperava? Meu pai não é de botar pressão. Ela casou com o cara. Será que não sabe como ele é?

— Você sempre analisa seus pais?

— Eles analisam a gente, certo?

— É a função deles, Jimin.

— Vai me dizer que você não analisa seus pais?

— Acho que sim. Mas não serve de nada. Continuo não entendendo os dois.

— Bom, eu já conheço bem meu pai, mas minha mãe não. Ela é o maior mistério do mundo. Quer dizer, ela é previsível enquanto mãe. Só que de resto é inescrutável.

— Inescrutável.

Eu sabia que ao voltar para casa teria que procurar a palavra no dicionário.

Jimin me encarou como se fosse minha vez de dizer algo.

— Eu conheço bem minha mãe — eu disse. — Mas meu pai também é inescrutável.

Me senti uma enorme fraude ao usar aquela palavra. Talvez fosse essa a questão: eu não era um garoto de verdade; eu era uma fraude.

Ele me passou um livro de poesias.

— Leia este — sugeriu.

Eu nunca tinha lido um livro de poesias antes; sequer sabia como ler um livro daqueles. Olhei para ele meio perplexo.

— Poesia — ele disse. — Não vai matar você.

— Mas e se matar? “Garoto morre de tédio ao ler poesia”.

Ele tentou não rir, mas não era bom em controlar o riso que vivia dentro de si. Ele balançou a cabeça e passou a juntar as roupas espalhadas no chão.

— Pode jogar aquelas coisas no chão e sentar — ele disse, apontando para a poltrona.

Peguei uma pilha de livros de arte e um caderno de desenhos e botei no chão.

— O que é isso?

— Um caderno de desenhos.

— Posso ver?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

— Não gosto de mostrar.

 _Interessante_ … Ele tinha seus segredos.

Ele apontou para o livro de poesia.

— Leia. Sério, você não vai se arrepender.

Jimin passou a tarde toda limpando o quarto. E eu, lendo o livro de um poeta chamado William Carlos Williams. Nunca tinha ouvido falar dele, mas até aí nunca tinha ouvido falar de ninguém. E até que entendi alguma coisa. Não tudo, mas alguma coisa. E não odiei. Fiquei surpreso. O livro era interessante; não era idiota, bobo, pedante nem intelectual demais… nada do que eu pensava que poesia era. Alguns poemas eram mais fáceis que outros. Alguns eram inescrutáveis. Comecei a achar que talvez _soubesse_ o significado dessa palavra.

Fiquei pensando que poemas são como pessoas. Algumas pessoas você entende de primeira. Outras você simplesmente não entende… e nunca entenderá.

Fiquei impressionado ao ver como Jimin era sistemático na organização do quarto. Quando entramos, estava um caos absoluto. Quando ele terminou, cada coisa estava em seu lugar.

O mundo de Jimin tinha ordem.

Ele tinha organizado todos os livros em uma prateleira ou sobre a escrivaninha.

— Deixo na escrivaninha os próximos que vou ler — explicou.

Uma escrivaninha. Uma escrivaninha de verdade. Quando eu precisava escrever, usava a mesa da cozinha.

Ele pegou o livro de poesia que estava comigo e começou a procurar um poema. O nome era “Morte”. Jimin parecia tão em harmonia com seu quarto recém-organizado — o sol poente entrando pelas janelas e iluminando seu rosto, o livro em suas mãos como se ali fosse seu lugar: as mãos de Jimin e somente as mãos de Jimin. Gostei de sua voz ao ler o poema; parecia que ele mesmo tinha escrito aqueles versos.  
  
_Ele morreu_

_o cão não mais terá_

_que dormir sobre as batatas_

_para que não congelem_

_ele morreu_

_velho cuzão…_

Jimin sorriu ao ler a palavra “cuzão”. Eu sabia que ele a adorava porque era uma das palavras proibidas de usar, uma palavra banida. Mas ali, em seu quarto, podia ler e se apropriar dela.

Fiquei sentado na poltrona confortável do quarto de Jimin a tarde inteira, enquanto ele, estirado em sua cama recém-arrumada, lia poemas.

Não me preocupei em entender. Não ligava para o que queriam dizer. Não ligava porque o importante era que a voz de Jimin dava a sensação de ser real. _E eu tinha a sensação de ser real_. Antes de Jimin, estar com alguém era a coisa mais difícil do mundo para mim. Mas, com ele, conversar e viver e sentir pareciam coisas perfeitamente naturais. No meu mundo não eram.

Voltei para casa e procurei a palavra “inescrutável”. Significava “o que não pode ser entendido facilmente”. Anotei todos os sinônimos em meu diário. “Obscuro”; “insondável”; “enigmático”; “misterioso”.

Naquela tarde, aprendi duas palavras novas. “Inescrutável”… e “amigo”.

As palavras ficam diferentes quando passam a morar dentro de você.

(...)

Em outra tarde, Jimin foi à minha casa e se apresentou aos meus pais. Quem fazia esse tipo de coisa?

— Sou Park Jimin — ele disse.

— Ele me ensinou a nadar — completei.

Não sei por quê, mas precisei contar isso a eles. Em seguida, olhei para minha mãe e continuei:

— Você disse para eu não me afogar. Então encontrei alguém para me ajudar a cumprir a promessa.

Meu pai e minha mãe se entreolharam. Acho que sorriam. É, deviam estar pensando, _ele finalmente arrumou um amigo_. Odiei aquilo.

Jimin se curvou apertou a mão do meu pai… e lhe entregou um livro.

— Trouxe um presente para o senhor — anunciou.

Fiquei ali, observando. Já tinha visto aquele livro na mesinha da sala dele. Era um livro de arte com obras de pintores antigos. Jimin tinha um jeito tão adulto, nada a ver com um garoto de quinze anos. De certa forma, até o cabelo pomposo despenteado contribuía para parecer mais velho.

Meu pai sorria enquanto examinava o livro, até que disse:

— Jimin, isso é muito generoso da sua parte… mas não sei se posso aceitar.

Meu pai segurava o livro com cuidado, temendo estragá-lo. Ele e minha mãe trocaram olhares. Minha mãe e meu pai faziam muito isso. Gostavam de conversar sem palavras. Eu criava histórias sobre o que um dizia ao outro através desses olhares.

— É sobre arte vitoriana — Jimin insistiu. — O senhor tem que aceitar.

Quase dava para ver seu raciocínio elaborando um argumento convincente. Convincente e verdadeiro.

— Meus pais não queriam que eu viesse de mãos abanando. — Em seguida, olhando meu pai seriamente, completou: — Então o senhor tem que aceitar.

Minha mãe pegou o livro das mãos do meu pai e observou a capa.

— É lindo. Obrigada, Jimin.

— Agradeça ao meu pai. Foi ideia dele.

Meu pai sorriu. Era a segunda vez em menos de um minuto que ele sorria. Não era algo comum. Meu pai não era muito fã de sorrisos.

— Agradeça a seu pai por mim, por favor, Jimin.

Meu pai pegou o livro e sentou. Como se fosse um tesouro. Eu realmente não entendia meu pai. Nunca conseguia adivinhar como ele reagiria às situações. Nunca.


	2. Capítulo Dois.

— Não tem nada no seu quarto.

— Tem uma cama, um rádio relógio, uma cadeira de balanço, uma estante, alguns livros. Isso não é “nada”.

— Não tem nada nas paredes.

— Tirei os pôsteres.

— Por quê?

— Não gostava deles.

— Você parece um monge.

— Isso. Jeongguk, o monge.

— Você não tem um hobby?

— Tenho. Olhar para paredes vazias.

— Talvez você vire padre.

— É preciso acreditar em Deus para ser padre.

— Você não acredita em Deus? Nem um pouco?

— Talvez um pouco. Não muito.

— Então você é agnóstico?

— Sim. Católico agnóstico.

Minha resposta fez Jimin rir.

— Não era pra ser engraçado.

— Eu sei. Só que é.

— Você acha que é ruim ter dúvidas?

— Não, acho que é inteligente.

— Não me acho muito inteligente. Não tanto quanto você, Jimin.

— Você é inteligente, Guk. Muito inteligente. Aliás, ser inteligente não é tudo. Os outros só zoam você. Meu pai diz que tudo bem ser zoado pelos outros. Sabe o que ele me disse? “Jimin, você é um intelectual. É o que você é. Não sinta vergonha disso.”

Notei seu sorriso um pouco triste. Talvez todo mundo fosse um pouco triste. Talvez.

— Guk, eu tento não sentir vergonha.

Eu sabia como era sentir vergonha. Mas Jimin sabia o motivo. Eu não.

Jimin. Eu gostava dele. Gostava muito dele mesmo. 

(...)

Fiquei observando meu pai folhear as páginas. Era óbvio que tinha adorado o livro. E por causa daquele livro, aprendi algo novo sobre meu pai. Ele tinha estudado arte antes de se alistar como fuzileiro. Aquilo não se encaixava na imagem que eu fazia dele. Gostei da novidade.

Uma noite, ele me chamou enquanto dava uma olhada no livro.

— Veja isso — ele disse. — É John Everett Millais,  _ Ophelia _ .

Observei o mural reproduzido no livro, mas estava mais interessado no dedo dele, que batucava satisfeito na página. Aquele dedo havia puxado um gatilho na guerra. Aquele dedo havia tocado minha mãe de maneiras carinhosas que eu não compreendia. Eu queria conversar, dizer alguma coisa, fazer perguntas. Mas não consegui. As palavras entalaram na garganta. Então apenas concordava com a cabeça.

Nunca tinha pensado em meu pai como um homem das artes. Acho que só o via como um ex-fuzileiro naval que virou carteiro ao voltar do Vietnã. Um carteiro ex-combatente que não gostava de falar muito.

Um carteiro ex-combatente que voltou para casa depois da guerra e teve mais um filho. Não que eu achasse que esse tinha sido ideia dele. Sempre achei que foi minha mãe que me quis. Não que eu realmente soubesse de quem minha vida tinha sido ideia. Eu inventava muitas histórias na minha cabeça.

Podia ter feito um monte de perguntas ao meu pai. Podia. Mas algo em seu rosto, olhos e em seu sorriso torto me impediu. Talvez eu não acreditasse que ele quisesse que eu o conhecesse de verdade. Por isso, só coletei pistas. Observar meu pai com aquele livro foi uma pista. Algum dia todas as pistas se encaixariam. E eu resolveria o mistério que era o meu pai.

( ...)

Um dia, depois de nadar, Jimin e eu saímos andando por aí. Paramos em um 7-Eleven. Ele comprou coca e amendoim.

Eu comprei uma barrinha de cereal.

Ele me ofereceu um gole.

— Não gosto de coca — eu disse.

— Que estranho.

— Por quê?

— Todo mundo gosta de coca.

—  _ Puts! _ Ainda bem que não sou todo mundo. 

Ele riu.

— Do que você gosta?

— De café e chá.

— Que estranho.

— O.k, eu sou estranho. Agora cale a boca.

Ele riu novamente. Continuamos andando. Acho que não queríamos voltar para casa. Conversamos sobre várias coisas. Coisas idiotas. Foi quando ele me perguntou:

— Por que os coreanos gostam de apelidos?

— Não sei. A gente gosta?

— Gosta. Você sabe como minhas tias chamam minha mãe? Ye.

— O nome dela é Jihye?

— Tá vendo, Guk? Você sabe. Sabe o apelido de Ye. Está implícito. Por que isso? Por que não podem chamá-la simplesmente de Jihye? Que história é essa de Ye? De onde tiraram Ye?

— Por que isso o incomoda tanto?

— Não sei. É estranho.

— “Estranho” é a palavra do dia?

Jimin riu e comeu alguns amendoins.

— Sua mãe tem apelido?

— Gye. O nome dela é Jungye.

— Belo nome.

— Jihye também.

— Não muito. Você gostaria de se chamar “Temperamental”?

— Também pode significar “solitária ou generosa” — acrescentei.

— Viu? Que nome triste.

— Não acho triste. Acho um nome lindo. Acho que combina com a sua mãe — eu disse.

— Talvez. E Jinwoo… Jinwoo é perfeito para o meu pai.

— É.

— Qual é o nome do seu pai?

— Han.

— Gosto desse nome.

— O nome verdadeiro dele é Jeon Hangguk.

Jimin achou graça.

— Viu só o que eu disse sobre apelidos?

— Você se incomoda de ser coreano, né?

— Não.

Olhei para ele.

— Sim, me incomodo.

Ofereci a barrinha. Ele deu uma mordida.

— Sei lá — ele disse.

— Incomoda — afirmei novamente. — Incomoda você, sim.

— Sabe o que eu acho, Guk? Acho que os coreanos não gostam de mim.

— Estranho você dizer isso — comentei.

— Estranho — ele disse.

— Estranho — repeti.

(...)

Em uma noite sem lua, os pais de Jimin nos levaram ao deserto de Busan para usarmos o telescópio novo dele. No caminho, Jimin e o pai foram cantando Beatles. Não eram muito afinados. Não que se importassem com isso.

Eles eram muito carinhosos entre si. Uma família pegajosa e beijoqueira. Sempre que Jimin entrava em casa, beijava a mãe e o pai na bochecha ou era beijado por eles, como se esse carinho todo fosse perfeitamente normal.

Eu me perguntava o que meu pai faria se algum dia eu fosse até ele e beijasse sua bochecha. Não achava que gritaria comigo, mas sei lá…

Passamos bastante tempo no carro, percorrendo o deserto. Aparentemente, o sr. Park conhecia um bom lugar para observar estrelas.

Um lugar distante das luzes da cidade.

Poluição luminosa. Era o que Jimin dizia. Jimin parecia saber muito sobre poluição luminosa.

O sr. Park e Jimin montaram o telescópio.

Fiquei observando os dois enquanto ouvia o rádio.

A mãe de Jimin me ofereceu coca. Aceitei, apesar de não gostar.

— Jimin diz que você é muito inteligente.

Elogios me deixavam nervoso.

— Não tanto quanto ele.

Então ouvimos a voz de Jimin interrompendo a conversa:

— Pensei que já tínhamos falado sobre isso, Guk.   


— O quê? — a mãe dele perguntou.

— Nada. Só que a maioria das pessoas inteligentes é uma merda total.

— Jimin! — exclamou a sra. Park.

— Sim, mãe, eu sei. Nada de palavrões…

— Por que você gosta tanto de xingar, Jimin?

— É divertido — ele respondeu.

O sr. Park riu.

— É divertido mesmo — ele concordou, para depois emendar: — só que esse tipo de diversão precisa acontecer quando sua mãe não está por perto.

A sra. Park não gostou do conselho.

— Que tipo de lição você quer ensinar ao menino, Jinwoo?

— Jihye, eu acho…

Jimin encerrou a discussão ao olhar pelo telescópio.

— Uau, pai! Olha isso! Olha!

Todos queríamos ver o que Jimin estava vendo.

Em silêncio, ficamos ao redor do telescópio, no meio do deserto, esperando nossa vez de ver os corpos celestes. Quando olhei pelo telescópio, Jimin começou a explicar o que era aquilo que eu via. Não escutei nenhuma palavra sequer. Alguma coisa aconteceu dentro de mim quando comecei a contemplar o vasto Universo. Através daquele telescópio, o mundo ficava mais próximo e maior do que eu jamais imaginara. Era tudo tão belo e estonteante e… sei lá, percebi que algo importante existia dentro de mim.

Ao me ver vasculhar o céu através das lentes de um telescópio, Jimin cochichou:

— Um dia vou desvendar todos os segredos do Universo.

Achei graça.

— E o que você vai fazer com esses segredos, Jimin?

— Saberei quando chegar a hora — respondeu. — Talvez mudar o mundo.

Acreditava nele.

Park Jimin era o único ser humano que eu havia conhecido capaz de dizer algo assim. Eu sabia que ele nunca diria idiotices do tipo “uma garota é como uma árvore”.

Naquela noite, dormimos no quintal dos fundos da casa de Jimin.

Como a janela estava aberta, dava para ouvir os pais dele conversando na cozinha. A mãe falava em chinês, e o pai, em inglês.

— Eles fazem isso — ele disse.

— Os meus também, só que com Japonês — comentei.

Não conversamos muito. Só ficamos deitados olhando para as estrelas.

— Poluição luminosa demais — comentou.

— Poluição luminosa demais — repeti.

(...)

Um fato importante sobre Jimin: ele não gostava de usar sapato.

Quando íamos andar de skate no parque, ele tirava o tênis e esfregava os pés na grama como se quisesse arrancar alguma coisa que tinha grudado ali. Quando íamos ao cinema, ele também tirava o tênis. Uma vez o esqueceu lá, e tivemos que voltar para buscar.

Perdemos o ônibus. Jimin também tirou o sapato no ônibus.

Um vez, sentei ao seu lado na missa. Ele desamarrou o cadarço e tirou o sapato bem no banco da igreja. O olhei indignado. Ele torceu o nariz, apontou para o crucifixo e sussurrou:

— Jesus não usa sapato.

Rimos.

Quando Jimin ia à minha casa, deixava os sapatos na varanda da frente antes mesmo de deixar na porta para entrar.

— Todos nós fazemos isso — dizia. Essa era sua desculpa. — Não levamos a sujeira da rua pra casa dos outros.

— É — eu replicava —, mas não seguimos regras. Lembra? Aborrecentes...

— Mas esse é o nosso costume de verdade. Por acaso vivemos ou não vivemos na Coréia?

— Nossos avós vivem em províncias diferentes.

— Tá, mas a gente precisa seguir os costumes. Não temos famílias misturadas?

— Bem pensado, falamos chinês e japonês também.

— Não muito bem.

— Fale por você, Jimin. Seu  _ bakayarou _ .

— O que é  _ bakayarou? _

— Uma pessoa idiota e de meia-tigela na língua japonesa.

— Tudo bem. Talvez eu seja um  _ bakayarou _ . Mas o que quero dizer é que podemos adotar outras culturas além da nossa.

Não sei bem por quê, mas começamos a rir. A verdade é que eu passara a gostar da guerra de Jimin contra os sapatos. Um dia não aguentei e perguntei:

— Então, por que você tem esse problema com os sapatos?

— Não gosto deles. É isso. Simples assim. Sem grandes segredos. Nasci não gostando deles. Não há nada de complexo nisso. Bom, pelo menos não teria se não fosse minha mãe. Ela me força a usar. Diz que existem convenções. E depois fala das doenças que posso pegar. E depois afirma que os outros vão pensar que sou mais um pobre coitado. Ela insiste que há meninos nas províncias vizinhas que morreriam por um par de sapatos. “Você pode comprar sapatos, Jimin.” É o que ela diz. E você sabe o que eu sempre respondo? “Não, não posso. Eu lá tenho emprego? Não posso comprar nada.” E geralmente nessa parte da conversa ela começa a coçar a cabeça. E então diz: “Ser coreano não significa ser pobre”. E eu tenho vontade de responder: “Mãe, não é questão de ser pobre. Nem questão de ser coreano. Eu só não gosto de sapato”. Mas sei que toda essa história de sapato tem a ver com o jeito como ela foi criada. Então sempre acabo cedendo quando ela repete: “Jimin, a gente pode comprar sapatos”. Sei que isso não tem nada a ver com “poder comprar”. Mas, sabe como é, ela sempre lança um olhar atravessado para mim. E eu devolvo o mesmo olhar. É assim que funciona. Eu, minha mãe e os sapatos não podemos discutir.   


Como de costume, Jimin passou a contemplar o céu quente da tarde. Era sinal de que estava pensando.

— Sabe, usar sapatos não é natural. Essa é minha premissa básica — disse, por fim.

— Sua premissa básica?

Às vezes, ele falava como um cientista ou um filósofo.

— Você sabe… O princípio fundamental.

— Princípio fundamental?

— Do jeito que você me olha parece até que eu sou doido.

— Você  _ é _ doido, Jimin.

— Não sou — ele disse. E repetiu: —  _ Não sou _ .

Parecia zangado.

— O.k. — eu disse. — Você não é. Não é doido. Mas também não precisa seguir sempre as regras.

Ele chegou perto e desamarrou meu cadarço, dizendo:

— Tire o sapato, Jeongguk. Viva um pouco.

Fomos para a rua e começamos um jogo que Jimin inventou na hora. Era uma disputa para ver quem atirava o tênis mais longe. Jimin foi muito sistemático com as regras criadas na hora. Eram três rodadas, seis arremessos. Pegamos um pedaço de giz para marcar onde o sapato caía. Ele pegou a fita métrica do pai, que alcançava até dez metros. Não que fosse suficiente.

— Por que precisamos medir? — perguntei. — Não basta arremessar o sapato e marcar com o giz onde caiu? A marcação mais distante ganha. Simples.

— Precisamos saber a distância exata — ele disse.

— Por quê?

— Porque quando você decide fazer uma coisa, precisa saber exatamente o que está fazendo.

— Ninguém sabe exatamente o que está fazendo — rebati.

— Isso porque as pessoas são preguiçosas e indisciplinadas.

— Alguém já te falou que às vezes você parece um lunático com um coreano perfeito?

— Culpa do meu pai — ele disse.

— A parte do lunático ou do coreano? — Balancei a cabeça. — É só um jogo, Jimin.

— E daí? Quando você joga, você precisa saber o que está fazendo, Guk.

— Eu sei o que estamos fazendo, Jimin. Inventando um jogo. Jogamos os tênis na rua pra ver quem arremessa mais longe. É isso o que estamos fazendo.

— É uma versão do lançamento de dardo, certo?

— É, acho que sim.

— Eles medem a distância quando arremessam o dardo, não é?

— É, mas é um esporte de verdade, Jimin. Isso aqui não.

— Isso aqui  _ também _ é um esporte de verdade. Eu sou de verdade. Você é de verdade. Os tênis são de verdade. A rua é de verdade. As regras que a gente criou também são de verdade. O que mais você quer?

— Mas dá muito trabalho. Depois de cada lançamento, a gente tem que medir. Qual é a graça? A graça está em arremessar.

— Não — Jimin discordou —, a graça está no jogo. No jogo todo.

— Não entendo. Arremessar o sapato é legal. O.k. Mas pegar a fita do seu pai e esticar no meio da rua dá muito trabalho. Não tem graça. Além disso, e se vier um carro?

— Saímos da frente. Aliás, a gente podia jogar no parque.

— A rua é mais legal — eu disse.

Jimin me encarou.

Encarei-o de volta. Eu sabia que não tinha chance; sabia que acabaríamos jogando pelas regras dele. Mas a verdade é que aquilo era importante para Jimin, não para mim. Assim, jogamos com nossos equipamentos: tênis, dois pedaços de giz e a fita métrica do pai dele. Criávamos as regras conforme jogávamos, e as mudávamos o tempo todo. No final, havia três  _ sets _ — como num jogo de tênis. Cada  _ set _ consistia em seis arremessos. Dezoito arremessos completavam uma partida. Jimin venceu dois  _ sets _ de três. Mas fui eu que fiz o melhor lançamento: catorze metros e quarenta e dois centímetros.

O pai de Jimin apareceu na frente da casa e balançou a cabeça.

— O que vocês estão fazendo?

— Jogando.

— O que eu disse sobre brincar na rua, Jimin? Tem um parque  _ bem ali _ — ele disse, apontando para o parque. — E o que… — ele fez uma pausa para examinar a cena. — Vocês estão jogando o tênis pela rua?

Jimin não tinha medo do pai. Não que Jinwoo fosse temível. Ainda assim, pai é pai, e o dele estava ali diante de nós, nos desafiando. Jimin nem se abalou, na certeza de que poderia se justificar.

— Não estamos simplesmente arremessando o tênis pela rua, pai. É um jogo. É a versão pobre de lançamento de dardo. Queremos ver quem joga mais longe.

O pai dele riu.  _ Riu pra valer _ .

— Você é o único garoto capaz de inventar um jogo para acabar com seu tênis.

E, ainda rindo, completou:

— Sua mãe vai adorar.

— Não precisamos contar pra ela.

— Sim, precisamos.

— Por quê?

— Nada de segredos. É a regra.

— Estamos jogando no meio da rua. Como pode ser segredo?

— É segredo se não contarmos a ela.

Ele abriu um sorriso irônico para Jimin, não por raiva, mas por precisar agir como pai.

— Vá jogar no parque, Jimin.

Encontramos um bom lugar no parque para continuar o jogo. Eu analisava o rosto de Jimin, que se preparava para arremessar o tênis com toda a força. Seu pai estava certo: Jimin tinha mesmo arranjado um jogo como desculpa para acabar com o tênis.

(...)

Uma tarde, depois de sair da piscina, ficamos de bobeira na varanda da casa de Jimin.

Ele mantinha o olhar fixo nos próprios pés. Achei engraçado. Me perguntou por que eu sorria.

— Só estava sorrindo — expliquei. — Não se pode sorrir?

— Você não está falando a verdade — ele disse.

Ele tinha essa implicância sobre dizer a verdade. Era tão chato com isso quanto meu pai. A diferença é que meu pai guardava a verdade para si. Já Jimin acreditava que a gente precisava comunicar a verdade em palavras. Em voz alta e para alguém.

Eu não era como Jimin. Parecia mais com meu pai.

— Tudo bem — admiti. — Achei graça de você olhando para os próprios pés.

— É uma coisa curiosa de achar graça.

— É estranho — comentei. — Quem faz isso…? Quem olha para os próprios pés, além de você?

— Não é errado conhecer o próprio corpo — ele disse.

— Dizer isso também é estranho — emendei.

Não falávamos sobre nosso corpo em casa. Não era assim que as coisas funcionavam lá.

— Que seja — ele disse.

— Que seja — repeti.

— Você gosta de cachorro, Guk?

— Adoro cachorro.

— Eu também. Eles não precisam usar sapatos.

Caí na gargalhada. Comecei a pensar que uma de minhas missões na terra era rir das piadas de Jimin. Só que ele não tinha a intenção de ser engraçado. Estava apenas sendo ele mesmo.

— Vou pedir um cachorro para o meu pai.

Ele disse essas palavras com algo no olhar, uma espécie de fogo. O que seria aquele fogo?

— Que tipo de cachorro você quer?

— Não sei, Jeongguk. Quero adotar. Um cachorro que tenha sido abandonado.

— Sei. Mas como você vai escolher? Tem um monte de cachorros no abrigo. E todos querem ser resgatados.

— Culpa das pessoas, que são tão más. Deixam os cachorros na rua como se fossem lixo. Odeio isso.   


Continuamos a conversar até ouvir um barulho. Uns moleques gritando na rua. Eram três. Talvez um pouco mais novos do que nós. Dois deles seguravam pistolas de ar e apontavam para um passarinho que tinham acabado de acertar.

— Pegamos! Pegamos! — gritava um deles, com a pistola na direção da árvore.

— Ei! — Jimin gritou. — Parem com isso!

Antes de eu perceber o que estava acontecendo, ele já estava no meio da rua. Corri atrás.

— Parem! O que vocês têm na cabeça? — Jimin estendeu a mão e fez sinal para os meninos pararem. — Dá aqui a pistola — ordenou.

— Nem morto que eu vou dar minha pistola de ar pra você.

— É ilegal — Jimin disse, parecendo furioso.

Furioso mesmo.

— E a segunda emenda? — disse o cara.

— É, a segunda emenda — disse o outro, segurando a arminha firme.

— A segunda emenda não se aplica a pistolas de ar, babaca. Aliás, armas não são permitidas em espaços públicos da cidade.

— E como você vai me impedir, seu merda?

— Vou fazer vocês pararem — Jimin respondeu.

— Como?

— Chutando a bunda magrela de vocês até a fronteira de Busan — eu disse.

Acho que tinha medo de que aqueles caras machucassem Jimin. Só disse o que senti que era necessário. Eles não eram grandes nem espertos. Eram moleques maus e idiotas, e eu sabia do que eram capazes. Talvez Jimin não fosse mau o bastante para brigar. Mas eu era. Nunca me sentira mal por ter socado um cara que merecia.   


Ficamos ali uns instantes, nos encarando. Pude ver que Jimin não fazia ideia do próximo passo.

Um dos moleques parecia a ponto de mirar a pistola em mim.

— Eu não faria isso se fosse você, seu merdinha.

Mal terminei de falar e tomei a arma da mão dele num único movimento. Rápido e inesperado. Foi uma das coisas que aprendi sobre como agir em brigas: ser rápido, pegar os caras de surpresa. E lá estava eu, com a pistola de ar nas mãos.

— Você tem sorte de eu não enfiar isso no seu rabo — alertei em seguida.

Joguei a pistola no chão. Nem precisei mandar darem o fora. Eles simplesmente foram embora, murmurando palavrões pelo caminho.

Jimin e eu olhamos um para a cara do outro.

— Não sabia que você gostava de brigar — falou.

— Não gosto. Não mesmo — repliquei.

— Ah — ele insistiu. — Você gosta, sim, de brigar.

— Talvez eu goste — eu disse. — E eu não sabia que você era pacifista.

— Talvez eu não seja pacifista. Talvez só ache que é preciso um bom motivo para sair por aí matando pássaros. — Jimin examinou meu rosto. Não sei o que buscava. — Você também manda bem nos palavrões — completou.

— Pois é. Bom, Jimin, não vamos contar pra sua mãe.

— Nem pra sua.

Olhei para ele.

— Tenho uma teoria sobre por que as mães são tão rígidas.

Jimin esboçou um sorriso.

— Porque amam a gente, Guk.

— Isso é parte da resposta. A outra é porque querem que sejamos meninos para sempre.

— É, acho que isso faria minha mãe feliz… Ser menino para sempre.

Jimin baixou o olhar para o passarinho morto. Há poucos minutos, estava com uma raiva enorme. Agora parecia prestes a chorar.

— Nunca tinha visto você com tanta raiva — falei.

— Também nunca tinha visto você com tanta raiva.

Ambos sabíamos que nossa raiva tinha motivos diferentes.

Passamos uns instantes ali parados, olhando para o pássaro morto.

— É só um pardalzinho — ele disse. E começou a chorar.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Só fiquei ali, olhando.

Atravessamos a rua e sentamos na varanda. Ele arremessou o tênis para o outro lado da rua com toda a força e fúria. Depois, secou as lágrimas.

— Você ficou com medo? — perguntou.

— Não.

— Eu fiquei.

— E daí?

Mais uma vez se fez um silêncio. Eu odiava o silêncio. Então acabei fazendo uma pergunta imbecil:

— Por que os pássaros existem, afinal?

Ele olhou para mim.

— Você não sabe?

— Acho que não.

— Os pássaros existem para nos ensinar coisas sobre o céu.

— Você acredita nisso?

— Acredito.

Queria falar para ele não chorar mais, que aquilo que os moleques fizeram com o pássaro não importava. Mas sabia que, sim, importava. Importava para Jimin. E, em todo caso, não adiantava falar para ele não chorar, porque ele precisava chorar. Era o jeito dele.

Ele finalmente parou. Respirou fundo e olhou para mim.

— Você me ajuda a enterrar o pássaro?

— Claro.

Pegamos uma pá na garagem da casa dele e andamos até o parque, onde o pássaro estava, caído na grama. Levantei-o com a pá e o levei para o outro lado da rua, para o quintal dos fundos da casa de Jimin. Cavei um buraco sob um grande oleandro.

Acomodamos o pássaro no buraco e enterramos.   


Nenhum de nós abriu a boca.

Jimin voltou a chorar. Fiquei mal por não ter vontade de chorar. Não estava nem um pouco triste por causa do pássaro. Talvez ele não merecesse levar um tiro de um moleque idiota que só sabia se divertir atirando nas coisas. Mas, ainda assim, era só um pássaro.

Eu era mais frio que Jimin. Acho que tentava esconder esse meu jeito porque queria que ele gostasse de mim. Mas agora ele tinha visto. Que eu era frio. Mas talvez tudo estivesse bem. Talvez ele pudesse gostar do meu jeito mais frio, assim como eu gostava de que ele  _ não _ fosse desse jeito.

Contemplamos a cova do passarinho.

— Obrigado — ele disse.

— Não foi nada — respondi.

Eu sabia que ele queria ficar sozinho.

— Ei — falei baixinho. — Vejo você amanhã.

— Vamos nadar — ele disse.

— Vamos.

Uma lágrima escorria pela bochecha dele. A luz do sol poente fazia com que parecesse um pequeno rio.

Imaginei como era ser o tipo de cara que chora pela morte de um passarinho.

Me despedi com um aceno. Ele fez o mesmo.

No caminho para casa, pensei sobre pássaros e o sentido de sua existência. Jimin tinha uma resposta. Eu não. Não fazia ideia de por que os pássaros existiam. Nunca sequer questionara isso.

A resposta de Jimin fez sentido para mim. Se estudássemos os pássaros, poderíamos aprender a ser livres. Acho que era isso que ele queria dizer. Eu tinha tudo para ser um filósofo como ele. Qual era  _ minha _ resposta? Por que não tinha uma resposta?

E por que alguns caras eram capazes de chorar e outros não choravam de jeito nenhum? Garotos diferentes tinham lógicas diferentes.

Ao chegar em casa, sentei na varanda.

Assisti ao pôr do sol.

Estava me sentindo sozinho, mas não de um jeito ruim. Gostava de ficar sozinho. Talvez até demais. Talvez meu pai fosse assim também.

Pensei muito em Jimin.

E me pareceu que seu rosto era o mapa do mundo. Um mundo sem qualquer escuridão.

Uau, um mundo sem escuridão. Não seria lindo?

**_Pardais que caem do céu._ ** _   
_ _ Quando eu era criança, costumava acordar achando que o mundo ia acabar. _

 


End file.
